Mi final
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Este fic es de como me gustaría que hubiera terminado la pelicula Gabriel se había convertido en un hombre lobo y anna... anna lo ve sexy


Gabriel había ganado la batalla contra Drácula, sintió como la maldición del hombre lobo se desvanecía de él volviéndolo humano, miró hacia la ventana y vio que algunas nubes ocultaban la luna

-Van helsing-

Miró en dirección de esa voz y vio a anna parada en el umbral de la puerta

-Anna-

Ella se lanzó corriendo hacia él abrazándolo con desesperación, la abrazó reconfortándose en ella

-¿Estas bien?, ¿no te hirió?-

-Estoy bien- declaró viéndola a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla tiernamente

Anna colocó sus manos en torno a la mano de Gabriel cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del contacto, respiró profundamente, abrió sus ojos y estos estaban llenos de alivio

-Creí que te perdería-

-¿Preocupada por mí?-

Anna sonrió y lo beso en los labios demostrando toda su preocupación, su angustia pero también su amor, Gabriel colocó sus manos entorno a la cintura de ella correspondiendo al beso expresando su determinación de protegerla, se separaron lentamente

-¿Y la inyección?-

-Carl debe de venir con ella-

Gabriel la acercó más a él y le susurró al oído

-Te amo-

-Yo igual-

Quiso besarla otra vez pero sintió como la maldición comenzaba a surtir efecto otra vez

-Anna… aléjate…-

-¿Van helsing?-

Trató de acercarse a él con su mano extendida pero éste se alejó de ella

-Ve…te-

Anna fue testigo de cómo Van helsing se quitaba desesperado su propia piel, arrancándola de él para revelar el pelaje negro de un… hombre lobo…, anna vio como Van helsing transformado en hombre lobo aullaba a la luna y… aunque sabía que estaba mal, no pudo evitar mirar la impresionante vista de tener a un hombre lobo tan de cerca… y tan… hermoso…, aunque Van helsing fuera un hombre lobo no pudo evitar admirar que fuera un humano o no seguía siendo atractivo, Van helsing la miro con esos ojos anaranjados con destellos amarillentos de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera evaluándola, se acercó a ella desconfiadamente

-A… anna…-

Escucho maravillada como pronunciaba su nombre con esa voz fuerte y gruesa que no pudo evitar temblar de la emoción

-Van… helsing…-

Él se irguió ante ella, anna vio encantada los musculosos brazos cubiertos de pelaje negro, el grande y ancho pecho y su fuerte abdomen, se perdió en la maravilla de hombre lobo que tenía enfrente de ella, se veía tan exótico, fuerte, salvaje, indomable y aunque tratara de negarlo se veía endiabladamente sexy…

-Van helsing yo…-

-Gabriel-

-¿Qué?-

-Me llamo Gabriel-

Hasta su nombre era hermoso, salvaje y sexy

-Ga…briel…-

Vio como Gabriel extendió su mano acercándola lentamente a ella, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocarla la alejó de inmediato como si le quemase, anna se sintió sorprendida pero a la ves desilusionada, por extraño que pareciera sentía ganas de saber que se sentiría ser abrazada por esos fuertes y peludos brazos, vio como Gabriel se alejaba lentamente de ella

-Sé que me odias por convertirme en esto…-

-No te odio-

-¿Qué?-

-No te odio a ti ni al hombre lobo-

Se acercó cautelosa a él

-Odie saber que si tú y mi hermano se convertían en hombres lobo me dejarían completamente sola-

-No podría dejarte sola-

Anna lo miró a los ojos y estos mostraban una especie de arrepentimiento pero también amor

-Incluso si tú me odiaras te cuidaría desde la distancia, velaría por ti…-

Anna no sabía que decir, simplemente se acercó a él y lo abrazó despacio tratando de no asustarlo, ante sus ojos era como un cachorro herido que necesitaba amor… y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo, sintió como la tomó entre sus brazos acercándola hasta su pecho, anna se sorprendió por la suavidad y el cuidado con el que la tocaba despertando nuevas sensaciones en ella

-No quiero perderte- declaró Gabriel en un suspiro

-No lo harás- le aseguró

Estuvieron abrazados un rato más hasta que una voz conocida por ellos hizo acto de presencia

-¡Tengo la cura!- gritó Carl emocionado entrando en la habitación y sorprendiéndose por la escena que estaba presenciando, anna estaba siendo abrazada por un inmenso hombre lobo y no había rastros de van helsing.

Anna se giró entre los brazos de Gabriel y vio a Carl mirándolos expectante

-Tango la cura-

Se acercó a ellos pero Gabriel al verlo comenzó a gruñir y a resoplar advirtiéndolo que no se acercara más, Carl asustado se detuvo a medio caminar

-Van helsing quieto solo será un pellizco-

Gabriel vio como carl se acercaba con esa inyección apuntándolo directamente a él y sólo una idea se cruzó por su mente, afianzó más el abrazo en anna y saltó por la ventana…

Carl simplemente lo vio desaparecer, se acercó a la ventana y vio como el inmenso cuerpo del hombre lobo desaparecía por la neblina.

Todo había sido muy rápido, en un momento estaba abrazando a Gabriel, sintiendo su calor y al siguiente instante estaban saltando por la ventana, se aferró al fuerte brazo de gabriel quien simplemente la tenía sujeta de la cintura, sintió el poderoso impacto del cuerpo de gabriel contra el duro suelo, gabriel la colocó en el suelo y ella se tambaleó un poco por la presión, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento pero el brazo de gabriel la sujetó fuertemente manteniéndola estable

-¿Estás bien?-

-S...si, un poco alterada por el salto pero estoy bien, ¿y tú?-

-Estoy bien-

-¿La caída no te lastimó?-

-Anna soy un hombre lobo, ahora esto parece un juego de niños-

La tomó entre sus brazos con intención de cargarla pero ella se negó

-Me traes en tus brazos siempre, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?-

-Vamos a atravesar el puente he ir a Transilvania-

-¿Para qué quieres ir allá?, gabriel necesitas la inyección o te quedarás como un hombre lobo para siempre-

-Me gusta ser hombre lobo-

-Pero gabriel la luna llena-

-Puedo manejarlo así como ahora, anda ven-

Le tendió su mano y ella dudosa la aceptó, en realidad tampoco le disgustaba el que gabriel fuera un hombre lobo, sintió sus fuertes brazos cargarla como si fuera un bebe, sin previo aviso gabriel comenzó a correr con anna entre sus brazos, al llegar a la puerta de hielo no lo pensó dos veces y la atravesó corriendo, llegó a la casa de anna, depositándola en el suelo, anna vio que ya estaban en su hogar

-Pequeña tengo que decirte algo-

¿Pequeña?, que raro apodo, pero no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, le prestó total atención a gabriel

-Anna yo… yo te amo… y … quiero… quiero hacerte mía-

De todas las proposiciones que se pudo haber esperado jamás se imaginó que gabriel le dijera esa, quería hacerla suya… en realidad ella también quería ser de él pero… ¿y si la lastimaba?, era un hombre lobo después de todo y su "paquete" debería de ser más grande de lo que es el de un humano, lo miró a los ojos y tembló por dentro, quería ser de él, quería serlo desde ese beso que se habían dado antes de enfrentar a Drácula, pero ahora todo había cambiado, gabriel era un hombre lobo, un salvaje, sensual y sexy hombre lobo… la pregunta era ¿se atrevería a ser de gabriel fuera este o no hombre lobo?... la respuesta era…

-Si-

Gabriel miró sorprendido el anhelo en los ojos de anna

-Quiero ser tuya-

Después todo había sido demasiado rápido, gabriel la había llevado a su habitación la había desnudado, había recorrido todo su cuerpo con su lengua, saboreándola, probándola en todos los lugares posibles haciéndola experimentar mil y una sensaciones diferentes y ahora se encontraba excitada, con sensaciones y emociones a flor de piel, tenía encima de ella a ese salvaje, indomable pero sobretodo sexy hombre lobo, la estaba probando con su lengua en lugares que ella ni siquiera sabía que eran saboreables, gabriel estaba degustando de su interior cuando sintió como alcanzaba su tercer orgasmo de la noche, se derramó en la boca de gabriel y el simplemente la seguía degustando embelesado con su sabor, sintió como gabriel dejaba de probarla y en su lugar sintió como se frotaba contra ella, la miró a los ojos y vio como sus ojos ámbares ahora estaban ardiendo en llamas rojizas excitándola más, gabriel se introdujo lentamente en su interior, sentía como si la estuviera partiendo en dos, trató de relajarse y funcionó, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir lentamente, de repente sin avisar sintió como gabriel se comenzaba a mover con un largo y lento vaivén haciéndola gemir por la profundidad con la que la penetraba, sin previo aviso aumento sus estocadas, la penetraba salvajemente pero ella no se quejaba, al contrario lo disfrutaba más que nada, sintió como llegaba al borde del orgasmo y gritó su nombre…

-¡GABRIEL!-

Él por su parte se seguía moviendo prolongando su orgasmo hasta que sintió como él derramaba su esencia en ella, escuchó como gabriel aullaba haciendo resonar las ventanas, se desprendió de ella y la acomodó entre sus brazos

-¿Estas bien pequeña?-

No podía responder aun sentía su arrasador orgasmo haciendo estragos en ella, se limitó a abrazar más a gabriel cuando un nombre se le vino a la mente…

-¡Carl!-

-¿Qué?-

Anna miro asustada a gabriel

-Dejamos a carl en el otro lado del muro de hielo-

-Se las arreglará solo-

Sentencio gabriel para abrazar protectoramente a anna quien simplemente se dejó llevar por el cansancio y cayó presa del sueño.

Hacer el amor con un hombre lobo era agotador, pero su recompensa era tener a su lado a gabriel.


End file.
